A Vida Perfeita
by LiaCollins
Summary: Depois de muitas lutas e sofrimento, Dean finalmente estava vivendo a vida que sempre quis. E com quem sempre quis.


**Título:** A Vida Perfeita

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria: **Romance, Destiel

**Advertências: **Yaoi e fluffy com uma pitada de Mpreg, ou seja conteúdo homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação:** NC-15

**Completa: **[x] Yes [] No

**Resumo: **Depois de muitas lutas e sofrimento, Dean finalmente estava vivendo a vida que sempre quis. E com quem sempre quis.

* * *

**A ideia para essa fic veio a minha mente enquanto eu lia uma fic da Jen Krushnic. Nela, Jensen ia para uma varanda de um quarto onde estava com Misha usando apenas uma cueca. Essa imagem ficou na minha cabeça e nasceu essa fic. Espero q gostem!**

* * *

**A Vida Perfeita**

Amanheceu no Kansas e o sol estava forte e brilhante. Dean acordou e, com cuidado, colocou Castiel, que dormia sobre seu peito, no colchão. Após encarar o amor de sua vida por um segundo, ele sorriu e sentou-se enquanto espreguiçava-se. Diante de si, estava a varanda de seu quarto, cujas portas e cortinas estavam fechadas.

O loiro ficou de pé, foi até ela e abriu tudo, deixando a bela vista do jardim a mostra. Mesmo estando apenas com uma boxer preta, ele entrou no lugar e se apoiou no parapeito. O jardim era belíssimo e enorme. Um portão circundava a propriedade que continha não só a casa e o jardim, mas também uma grande piscina. Havia uma grande variedade de flores que eram cuidadas pelo ex-anjo, que tomou algumas aulas de jardinagem justamente por isso.

Encarando seu lar, Dean suspirou forte e fechou os olhos. Ele não conseguia acreditar que tudo isso era dele. Alguns anos atrás, ele era um caçador sem raízes que vivia pelas estradas matando monstros com o irmão. Agora ele era um homem de família. Marido e, sim, pai. O pequeno John, fruto do amor dele e de Castiel e que foi concebido há 5 anos no ventre de seu esposo quando ainda era um anjo, dormia tranquilamente em seu quarto a metros da suíte dos pais.

Ele era um garoto doce e inteligente como Castiel e determinado e corajoso como Dean. E também tinha a teimosia do Winchester mais velho, claro. Seus cabelos eram como os do pai que o gerou e os olhos eram uma mistura dos dois, verde-azulado ou azul-esverdeado. Além disso, ele herdou as sardas do loiro e a boca rachada do moreno. Era perfeito, os pais diziam.

O ex-caçador e atual pai de família tinha montado uma oficina que lhe dava muito lucro e também a oportunidade de fazer o que ele gostava: consertar carros. Castiel, por sua vez, cuidava da casa, de John e era voluntário em um asilo, decisão que ele tomou porque era uma forma de consertar os erros ele cometeu no passado.

Sam havia casado com Amélia e eles também tinham um filho. O pequeno Bobby, que tinha 3 anos. Após concluir a faculdade, ele finalmente estava começando seu escritório de advocacia e ia muito bem. Finalmente ele e Sam tinham a vida que tanto sonhavam. Com o Céu em paz por causa da volta de Deus e o inferno lacrado, os irmãos e o anjo puderam aposentar as armas e entrar de cabeça em uma vida normal. Castiel havia decidido se tornar humano para envelhecer junto ao seu amado, mas, como ambos queriam um filho, eles realizaram esse sonho antes de o anjo abrir mão de sua graça.

Agora, anos depois, eles tinham a vida perfeita. Se melhorasse, estragaria. O loiro estava sorrindo se sentindo o homem mais feliz do mundo quando um par de braços enlaçou sua cintura e lábios beijaram seu ombro direito. Em seguida, uma voz falou:

-O que faz só de cueca na varanda, Deanno?

-Estava pensando na nossa vida perfeita. Eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo, anjo. E tudo graças a você. - respondeu o ex-caçador enquanto se virava e enlaçava a cintura do esposo, que abraçou seu pescoço.

-Não, Deanno. Tudo graças ao nosso amor. Ele faz de nós os homens mais felizes do mundo. - replicou o ex-anjo, que, assim como o marido, usava apenas uma cueca boxer, mas branca.

-Para mim, é a mesma coisa, anjo. - rebateu o loiro roubando do moreno um beijo apaixonado.

Com os braços fortemente preços nos quadris de Castiel, Dean o levou até a cama e se deitou nela junto com ele. O beijo foi partido por alguns segundos porque eles precisavam respirar e, sem poder se controlar, o Winchester chupou o vão do pescoço de seu anjo, que ofegante, murmurou:

-O John,... Deanno. Daqui... a pouco... ele vai... acordar.

-Então vamos aproveitar o tempo que temos até lá. - retrucou o loiro com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios após descolar a boca da pele que ele tanto desejava apenas para falar isso.

Sem perder mais tempo, Dean enterrou o rosto no vão do pescoço de seu esposo e voltou a saborear aquela pele deliciosa. Sem dúvidas, ele tinha a vida perfeita e, de agora em diante, tudo o que ele queria e faria era aproveitar cada segundo dela. Começando por tomar seu amado para si mais uma vez até que seu filho acordasse.

**FIM**

* * *

**Reviews são o Cass do meu Dean, por isso não se esqueçam de deixar um aqui! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


End file.
